


Scarlet Sky

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angel Wings, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any/Any, give me a kiss or three





	Scarlet Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [profshallowness (shallowness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/gifts).



Winter has Alec restless. He fidgets endlessly, spends more time on missions then with his soul mate, keeping his mind off the dreaded chill that blankets the town. Not once do his wings see the light of day and he misses there softness and radiant glow, the touch of Magnus fingers brushing through them gently and the rush of pure bliss that filled his soul when he stood in the sun, warming his wings.

The first warm day of summer was gloriously wonderful. The golden sunny rays felt glorious upon his white wings as he stretched, a bright burst of happiness warming his soul as the sun kissed his ivory pale skin. Big puffy white cloud decorated the baby blue sky above Alec, his mind already overwhelmed with a touch of pure bliss as he spreads his wings.

His wings trembles slightly, more familiar with the chilly frost of winter then the warmth of summer; Graced by the glowing sun, his wings thaw away the ache of chilly cold, blissfully scoring his wings, allowing them to flutter in the gentle breezes. Eyes closed, lost in bliss, a grin spread on his lips. Magnus stands behind him, watching the beauty that is his angel, and when he notices the fond smile on Alec’s lips, his heart seized within his chest.

The Warlock was so deeply in love with his angel he wanted to rush to him and hug him, pick him up and spin him in circle, knowing that when he did this, Alec always giggled joyfully and the sound of his angel’s laughter was music to his ears.

But Alec was so blissful content he did not wish to bash such a peaceful moment. Still, that did not stop him from coming closer, his arms around Alec’s waist to hold him tight; he presses a tender kiss to the patch of skin between the angels wings, and Alec melted into the embrace, smiling sweetly, turning his head towards the Warlock and smiling when Magnus kissed his forehead and greeted him good morning on this beautiful sunny day.

Magnus’ handsome face holds a quiet tenderness. His eyes shimmer kindly, caring. Cheeks soft and warm and rosy. He’s smiling—not smirking like a Cheshire cat, but smiling sincerely, making butterflies swarm in the shadowhunter’s tummy. Alec is blushing fiercely, he can’t think clearly, can hardly breathe. His cheeks are flushes and his gaze is a blaze with stars that resemble fireworks while his mind is so hazy-foggy, thinking clearly is a difficult task.

His heart feels like it’s about to burst from his chest while the sensation of liquid heat burns his body. They stand so close he can feel Magnus’ body heat against his skin. He is so in love with this warlock and now that Magnus is standing there before him, he doesn’t turn away, but instead, opens his heart. Magnus makes the first move, planting one soft, sweet kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec’s lips curve into a beaming smile as he pulls Magnus into his loving arms and hugs him tight. They part momentary, Magnus smiles tenderly at him, biting his bottom lip in a desire for a kiss, which Alec grants him with a tender touch of his rosy lips.

Magnus kisses him in a way that made his heart leap and his skin tingle with goosebumps, and Alec’s world narrows down to Magnus’ lips on his, how each kiss was sweet and pure and gentle. It was the tenderness that made Alec’s heart fly as he had wings, the promise of nothing but pure love and devotion in kiss, and in that moment, Alec lets go of all his fears and gives into the true love Magnus gives him.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/847386.html?thread=105057050#t105057050)


End file.
